Harry Potter and the Ignored Sibling
by MyOu LiFe
Summary: Harry's twin brother, Michael, has suffered many times in his life. When Lily and James sends him away, Michael isn't sure what to do. With hearing a voice saying DESTROY, and meeting strange people, can Michael find himself and a family? Or well he just be another person that Voldemort destroyed. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

I have read a lot of stories of Harry Potter being the real savior and then being ignored. So here is a story of Harry being the savior and his sibling being ignored.

A prophecy started it all. A half heard prophecy actually started everything. It was not all heard by the eavesdropper for a simple reason, he was caught by Abeforth Dumbledore. Abeforth, who didn't live up to his older brother, Albus Dumbledore, became the owner of the Hog's Head in Hogsmeade. The place was run down because it is not as popular as The Three Broomstick's, so it tended to attract most of the Wizarding World's more shady characters, like criminals and hags and werewolves. However, Abeforth did maintain some things in the rundown place, like having privacy. He could not stand someone that invaded other people's privacy. He had to deal with it when his father, Percival, went to Azkaban. He had to deal with it when Albus was being celebrated for his intelligence. He also had to deal with it when his dear sister was murdered. So, he was not about to let someone eavesdrop in his place. Abeforth may not like his brother, but there was no way he was going to let whatever was going on in there be let out by someone who had no regard for privacy. But how was he to know that what he just did would save and ruin so many lives?

Michael Potter was born on August 1st. Michael was only a few hours younger than his older brother. However, this also meant that Michael was supposedly safe from Voldmort's wrath; as Voldmort was only after the one born as the seventh month dies, born to those who have defied him thrice. That only left two possible candidates, Nellive Longbottom, born on July 30th to Frank and Alice Longbottom and Harry Potter, born on July 31st to Lily and James Potter. Which one was Voldmort going after was the only question that remained.

Severus Snape was the one who answered the question, for his love of Lily Evans had never wavered after all these years. He was still deeply in love of the Muggleborn witch, and he wanted to save her. However, he knew better than to approach her, so this lead to him begging Professor Dumbledore to protect Lily Evans. He cared not for her husband or their children, but if it helped protect Lily, he would stand in front of James to protect his Muggleborn witch.

"Are you sure about this," James said.

"Yes," Dumbledore said. "I have gotten this from a reliable source."

"A source who you won't tell us," Lily said.

"No," Dumbledore said. "I am not going to tell of the source. They wish to remain unnamed at the moment."

"So what are we going to do," James asked.

"I think that you should move to another village," Dumbledore said. "And then make someone your Secret Keeper. I will help you in any way possible."

"Ok," James said hugging his wife.

"We'll help too," Fabian said. "Won't we Gideon?"

Yeah," Gideon said nodding. "You are not going to stand in this alone. You have got all of us behind you."

"And in front of you," Daedalus said.

"And beside you," Sirius said grinning broadly.

When the rest of the Order made their vows and promises, Lily and James felt a little better. They had people that would help them and would lay down their lives it the situation called for it. They were far from happy but they were relieved that they didn't have to go through this alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter had grown up as a happy boy. His parents loved him. Harry had the best godfather of all times. He was given the absolute best of things. Life could not be better than this. Except if he could only find his stupid brother then everything would be fine.

Michael Potter had grown up as a sad and lonely boy. His parents and godfather spent a lot of time with his brother. He was given good things but they did not compare to his brother. Life was good for Michael, but they were not as good as they seemed to everyone else. The true was that his parents not only ignored him most of the time but was also abusive toward him.

"Oh Mikey," Harry called, "Where are you?"

Michael winced. He knew that tone in Harry's voice. He had heard many times before. And it always led to Michael being in trouble and getting punished.

"Mikey," Harry called again. "Oh Mikey, come out, come out where ever you are. You might as well come out. I mean you're going to be in big trouble in any."

And there it was. The words that meant Harry had already broken something and he was going to blame it on Michael. Harry only got in trouble when he broke things that their Aunt Petunia sent them. Michael got into trouble for everything else Harry broke. Though Michael supposed that his brother was all to blame from this, their parents reinforced this behavior from the time they were babies. Something got thrown or broken, they would atomically blame Michael.

Michael sighed and stood up. "So what did I break this time," he said.

Harry jumped and screamed. And on cue, Lily and James came running to their little angel.

"What happened," Lily cooed.

"Mikey scared me," Harry said giving a fake sob. "And he threw Grandmother's vase over the banister and it broke."

"Is this true," James said rounding on Michael.

Michael shrugged, "I suppose it is true."

James slapped Michael across the face, "What have we told you about this? Go clean it up and then go to your room. I'll tell you what your punishment after we get back from Sirius's house."

Michael walked off to get the broom and dust pan. It was typical that they went out to eat and left Michael by himself. He didn't like being around a lot of people anyways. When asked where Michael was, they would reply that he was sick and their house elves were taking good care of him. In truth, Michael was sick a lot. Half of it was due to the fact his parents would 'forget' he was still outside and lock the door. The other half was that Harry kept making him eat and drink horrible things.

Michael carefully tucked the glass pieces away were no one would get hurt, but his parents would not forget about them. He made his way to his room. His room was not big or spacious. It was small and not much bigger than a small walk in closet. He had 'another room' where he stayed when they had important company over. It was upstairs near Harry's, though it still didn't compare the size of Harry's.

It was a long time before the family got back. They all were tired after spending most of the day out, and wanted to sleep. So the three of them got ready for bed and went to sleep.

Michael knew better than to leave his room before James decided to get around to punishing him. He would be punished even more if he did that. Unfortunately, James and Lily didn't remember that their son, Michael was still in his room, waiting to be punished for something he didn't do, until two days later.

James threw open the door and Michael by the hair. He dragged him upstairs and into Harry's bathroom.

"You are to clean this entire bathroom," James said. "You cannot stop to eat or rest until this bathroom is clean. Then I want to you do the laundry."

"What do I clean it with," Michael asked.

James slapped him. "Don't get smart with me. That bucket has all you need in it."

James shut the door as Michael looked in the bucket. It had cleaning supplies, a sponge, and his own toothbrush! Michael shook his head. One of Harry's ideas no doubt. Just as Michael finished with the bathroom, Harry came rushing in and he was covered in mud.

"Tsk, tsk, you're going to get it now," Harry said as he walked out the door. "DAD, MICHAEL ISN'T CLEANIG MY BATHROOM!"

Michael let out a small sob as he heard James coming. Yes, this was a very sad and lonely life for the young ix year old.


	3. Chapter 3

Michael was now sitting in the corner of the living room. His brother was having his 9th birthday party. Just about the whole Order was there and a few important people. The Potters may not like some of the important people that were there and vice versa, but they all had to keep up appearances. They was one thing that they all had in common. And being at Harry Potter's birthday was one of the 'to do things' that they had to do.

Yes, the Malofy's and Black's and Parkinson's and people like Dolores Umbridge did not like being there at all, but there was an unspoken requirement that they were. And of course where ever Harry Potter went, the press were sure to follow.

So this lead Michael to be sitting in his little corner. He would smile and nodded and pretend that this is all great when questioned, like he had been doing for the past eight years. He didn't mind really, he didn't like big crowds anyway. The only problem was that tomorrow they won't really celebrate his birthday. They would give him what was left of Harry's, which often nothing and if there was Harry would get most of it, and maybe one thing. Sirius would at the very least give him something cool, but after he left, Harry would complain and Michael would have to hand it over.

However, every gift that Remus gave to Michael, he got to keep. Harry wasn't really all that into books. Michael was not sure how Remus was able to get a hold of all these books, he was sure it caused some strain on Remus. Michael knew he was a werewolf and it was fine with him, but he knew that the Wizarding World was not kind to werewolves. So Remus didn't have a lot of money. But Remus never failed in getting both of them something for their birthdays and Christmas.

Michael liked Remus more than anyone else in the world. He was the only one that would pay any attention to him. He never failed to talk to Michael and he always seemed to have some kind of candy to give him. Michael sighed as he spotted another camera heading towards his family. He got up and slowly made his way towards the Potters. He stopped short of being in the camera's view. Michael had learned the signs of when he was supposed to being in the shot or not. This one happened to be one of those he was not in. He was quite happy not being in it.

**Two Hours Later**

Michael really wanted to go to bed. However, the party was still going on and he knew better than to sneak off. This was one of the only times that the Potters wanted Michael around. A hand lightly grabbed Michael's shoulder. He knew this hand. Michael smiled and grinned broadly at Remus Lupin.

"You made it," Michael said.

"Yes," Remus said. "And it looks like not a moment too soon. You look like you are bored."

"No, not bored," Michael said. "Just a bit tired. It is a long day for an eight year old."

"You are going to nine though," Remus said.

"Tomorrow," Michael said. "Today, my big brother is nine. I don't turn nine until after 12:09 am."

"So how has it been," Remus said, "It seems like forever since I last saw you."

"Two months and 21 days," Michael said without thinking

"You have been keeping track," Remus asked a little surprised.

"Excuse Uncle Remus," Michael said. "I have to go to the bathroom."

Michael hurried out of the room. He made sure that no one saw him leave. The last thing he need was Harry to see him and lock him in the bathroom again. Michael shut the door and leaned against it. He almost blew the whole thing. How could he have been so stupid?

Both Harry and Michael were going to Muggle schools until they were eleven. They went to different schools though. Harry went to a private school and Michael went to the public school. Harry's private school was around the block. Michael's public school was ten blocks away, which he had to walk alone to ever since he turned six; while Lily and James walked Harry to school every day. No one really noticed that because Michael was very good at sneaking around

Michael had learned when he was young not to out shine his brother, therefore, Michael had to make lower than his brother, which was hard for him to do. However, he did good enough to keep his parents from being called in for a parent/teacher meeting. He knew that his parents would not like to spend too much time away from their baby because Michael wants to be an attention hog.

When Michael came out of the bathroom, he looked at the clock. He had been in there for more than six minutes. Michael hurried back to the party, hoping that he hadn't been missed. That hope was short lived when he saw the look in Lily's eyes. He was in so much trouble.

**After the Party**

"Where were you," Lily hissed as James grabbed Michael by the arm in a bruising grip.

"I had to go to the bathroom," Michael whimpered.

"Well while you were goofing off," Lily said, "a reporter wanted a picture of the whole family. And you were nowhere to be found. Why are you always ruining things for your brother? This was your brother's day and you went and ruined by your selfishness."

'When isn't it Harry's day,' Michael thought. 'Is it ever going to be my day?'

James shoved Michael out the back door.

"You are not to come in for two days," James said. "And when you do, you will have a list of chores to do."

"You got what you deserved for ruining my birthday," Harry smirked as his parents shut the door.

"Oh yes," Michael said. "This is going to the best birthday ever."

At 12:09 am it started raining.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone was there today. Sirius and Remus came early and helped with the decorations. Everyone was excited. Today Harry would get his letter of acceptance at Hogwarts. It would be the one of the biggest events of the year.

Michael had been up all night cleaning the house. Well, actually he started cleaning in the early afternoon of the day before. He was being punished for 'something he did again'. The house elves were not allowed to help what so ever. So Michael had to clean the entire big house by himself and it had been a long and stressful job for a small ten year old. Needless to say, he was exhausted.

Michael crashed on his bed. He wished he didn't have to go to his brother's party, but of course if he didn't then he would get punished. He just wanted this day to pass. That it was already tomorrow. Michael did not look forward to many things, but he looked forward to tomorrow. He would get his Hogwarts letter of acceptance and that meant he could get anyway from his family. Perhaps he could be in a different house than Harry. Ravenclaw would be great, Hufflepuff would be nice, but Michael highly doubted he would be put in there. He laughed at the thought of being put in Slytherin. There was no why he would be in there. Michael sat up and could just image the reaction if he were to be sent to Slytherin. No, he would be sent to Gryffindor just like everyone else in his family. But it was nice to image that he could be in another house.

Michael sighed as he got up. He had yet to get ready and the party started in half an hour. He trudged upstairs and jumped into the guest bathroom shower. He took a quick cold shower and went to get his clothes on that Lily had been 'kind' enough to lay out him to iron with everyone else's. Michael looked around the place where he had them and found nothing. He looked at the clock and saw it was close to time that the first waves of guests were to arrive. He started panicking. Michael could not find his clothes anywhere.

"Something wrong," someone said.

Michael jumped and spun around. "Mr. Black, you scared me."

"Why are you being so formal," Sirius said.

"Well sir," Michael said, "It's just that we don't really … um…hang out much and so…"

Sirius frowned. "Come to think about it, we really haven't spent much time together have we?"

Michael shook his head.

"I'm sorry Michael," Sirius said. "How about we do something for your birthday, just me and you? Would you like that?"

Michael nodded his head.

"Alright," Sirius said. "Tomorrow, it's just me and you."

"Um," Michael said, "You haven't by chance seen my dress robes around have you?"

"Hmm," Sirius said thinking, "I think they are in your room."

Michael eyes widen slightly. That was very far from where he had left them.

"Thank you," Michael said rushing off.

Michael finally got to his pretend room, and sure enough there were his dress robes, on the floor wrinkled.

"Oh dear," Harry said leaning against the door frame. "I thought you were supposed to iron my dress robes."

"What are you talking about," Michael snapped.

"See for yourself," Harry said.

Harry walked in. Michael saw that he was not ready either. Harry picked up the dress robes and handed them to Michael. The younger twin took them and looked. His mouth dropped open. Sure enough it was Harry's dress robes that were wrinkled.

"This is low," Michael hissed. "Even for you."

"I don't know what you are talking about," Harry said.

Michael snapped. He had had enough of this. Michael threw himself at Harry and started hitting his twin. He didn't care about anything. He didn't care he would get in trouble for doing it. He was tired of all of this.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

Suddenly hands were around Michael's waist, pulling him away from Harry.

"Harry, Harry," Lily cried, "Are you alright?"

"What happened?" James demanded.

"My dress robes are wrinkled and I asked Mikey to switch with me," Harry said. "And he just threw himself at me and started hitting me."

"Michael," James said rounding on his other son, "Switch with Harry. We'll talk about this later."

"What a minute James," Remus said.

"What," James said impatiently.

"Are you not going to hear Michael's side," Sirius said. "I mean I think it would take more than that to make Michael react in such a way."

James had a look of outrage before he took a deep breath. "Alright Michael what happened?"

"It's just has Harry said," Michael lied casting his eyes to the floor. "I have no idea what came over me."

The was a knock on the door.

"Don't worry," Remus said pointing is wand at the robes and they were suddenly wrinkled free. "There now everything is as good as new."

"Come on," Lily said stroking Harry's hair. "I'll help you get ready."

When everyone but James and Michael had left the room, James rounded on Michael. Michael knew he was in deep trouble.

"What the hell do you thinking you were doing," James said. "He has done nothing to warrant this. Get your clothes on and do something with that ruddy hair."

"Yes sir," Michael said.

James slammed the door. Michael stood there with his eyes watering. He always got the short end of the straw. He wished that it was tomorrow.

"Oh no," Michael said sinking to the floor.

Michael realized he just ruined everything. Sirius had promised to take him to out for his birthday and now Sirius may not want to take him out for his birthday.

The party was as boring as ever. Michael was sitting at the table with his _family_. They were eating an expensive lunch that Sirius and the Potters paid for. They did not hold back for nothing was too good for the Boy Who Lived. Michael ate ever little of the food. He never ate much.

"And now," James said. "I think that it is time to go into the other room."

And without further ado everyone stood up and walked into the room where Harry's presents were.

"You must be Michael Potter," a woman said.

Michael smiled at the woman and nodded. He knew of this woman. She was Rita Skeeter from the _Daily Prophet_. Michael didn't really like her writing style.

"Would you mind if I ask you a few questions," Rita asked.

"No ma'am," Michael said politely, "Go right ahead."

"How well do you and your brother get along," Rita asked.

"Very well," Michael said. "We are almost inseparable."

"Really," Rita said. "You don't mind if I use a Quick Quill do you?"

Michael shook his head.

"We always hear of people going to Harry's party," Rita said. "How are your birthday parties?"

"Mine are not as extravagant," Michael said. "I like simple parties."

"So you're saying that these parties are a waste of time and money," Rita said.

"No," Michael said, "I never said that. I just don't like big parties."

"Umm…Sure dear," Rita said not listening. "So what do you and your brother do most of the time?"

"We mostly play around and stuff," Michael said.

"No one really sees you out of the house much," Rita said.

"I get sick a lot," Michael said. "My immune system isn't very good."

"Really," Rita said. "You look like a healthy child."

"Well," Michael said.

"Mikey," Harry chided, "We have some pictures to take."

Harry wrapped his arm around Michael's neck.

"Oh how cute," Rita said, "brotherly love."

'Yeah,' Michael thought as Harry stepped on his foot, 'some brotherly love.'

* * *

><p>Next time:Will Sirius stay true to his word and spend the day with Michael? What was Rita Skeeter up to? Will Michael ever catch a break? Why is there talk about Michael not going to Hogwarts? Find out next time. Oh by the way there is a poll up for this story. Go vote so I can update this faster.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Michael was shivering. He had slept outside again. Summer though it was, Michael had been cold; mostly due to the fact that Harry sprayed him with the water hose.

"I guess this is Harry's birthday present from me," Michael said.

"Get in here," Lily yelled.

Michael stood up and rushed in. Right after he got in the door, Michael was shoved in the floor.

"Get up," Lily said.

"Yes ma' am," Michael said.

"Cook breakfast," James said. "Don't take all morning."

"Yes sir," Michael said going to the fridge.

As he was just finishing cooking the eggs, the sound of the front door opened and closed.

"Hello James, Lily," Sirius said. "How are you this grand morning?"

"Good," James said. "What brings you here so early?"

"It's Michael's Birthday," Sirius said. "I promised to take him out for the day."

"I don't think so," Lily said. "Not after what he did before the party."

"Oh come on Lily," Sirius said, "hasn't your sister pushed you over the edge sometimes?"

"Yes," Lily said. "And we were both punished for it."

"And yet I don't see Harry being punished," Sirius said looking around. "Where is Harry?"

"He did not start it," James said. "And he's upstairs."

"Michael hardly ever gets to get out of the house," Sirius said. "One would think that he is being mistreated."

"He most certainly is not," James said angrily.

"I never said Michael was," Sirius said. "But that's the rumor surrounding Michael. Hardly ever seen out in public and all that; I mean the most people see or hear of him is when it's Harry birthday."

James and Lily look at each other.

"We'll be right back," James said jerking his head to the back door.

When they had left, Sirius turned towards Michael, "So what would you like to do today?"

"I don't even know if I can go," Michael said.

"Of course you're going. I promise you are" Sirius said. "Even if I have to kidnap you, the two of us are going to spend the day together."

Michael gave a vague smile and turned back to the stove.

**~Meanwhile~**

"What are we going to do," Lily hissed after the door slide closed.

"I certainly don't want people thing that someone is being abused in the house," James said. "No matter whom it is."

"_So we are just going to let him off_," Lily hissed. "_After what he did to Harry? You have got to be kidding me!"_

"I never said that I was going to left him off," James said. "But the fact of the matter is that Sirius is not easily persuaded. If it were someone like Lupin, maybe. If it was someone like Peter, most definitely. But Sirius, no, he would stay here all day if he had to."

"Damn," Lily said crossing her arms. "We don't have a choice do we. We have to let him go?"

James nodded. "Well at least we can do what we were planning on doing tomorrow, today."

Lily nodded.

"After you my dear," James said opening the door. "Go get ready."

Sirius winked at Michael as he passed by, "Told you so."

Harry had just came down when Sirius and Michael were about to leave.

"Hi Sirius," Harry said yawning. "Why are you here?"

"I'm taking Michael out for his birthday," Sirius said.

"What," Harry said. "I want to go?"

Sirius shook his head, "No can do Harry. It's just Michael and me today."

"Why can't I go," Harry said.

"I promised Michael yesterday that it would just be the two of us and no one else," Sirius said.

"That's not fair," Harry said pouting.

"Now Harry," Sirius said, "You and I spend lots of time together. Michael is just about always sick when I want to take the two of you out."

"Why can't you take the two of us now," Harry asked.

"It is Michael's birthday," Sirius said. "Also, like I said before, I promised it would just be the two of us."

"Harry," James said. "Would you like to go visit Nanny and Granddad today?"

"No," Harry said. "I'd rather go with my godfather."

"No Harry," Sirius said sternly. "We can all go another time, but today it is just Michael and me."

With that said, Sirius guided Michael out of the house.

"I hope you don't mind riding on my bike," Sirius said. "My car is in need of some repair."

Michael shook his head.

"So where to first," Sirius asked.

"Ummm…. I wanted to…." Michael mumbled in a small voice.

"Yes," Sirius said.

"I wanted to visit my grandparents in Little Hangleton."

"Alright then," Sirius said tossing a helmet to Michael.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I am going to stop the chapter right here. Next time, they are going to Little Hangleton. No, really I'm stopping right here. Do not keep reading. The rest of it is just a bunch of nonsense words that only make sense to me.<strong>_

_**In the famous words of Dr. Riddles, Kid-ding. Hahahahaha To those of you who kept reading good for you. Here's the rest of the chapter.**_

* * *

><p>Sirius and Michael rode in silence as they want to Little Hangleton.<p>

"Here we are," Sirius said stopping. "Have you been here before?"

"The last time was when I was a little kid," Michael said. "The first time, I was really sick."

"You remember that," Sirius asked surprised.

Michael nodded. "I remember their funeral as though it was yesterday."

"I suppose something like that can make an impression on one so young," Sirius said.

"Remus was the one who held me during the service," Michael said.

"Wow," Sirius said. "You really do remember."

'_And they held Harry the whole time_,' Michael said to himself.

The two walked into the cemetery. Oh, yes Michael could remember the funeral. He could even remember what happened for his grandparents to be buried.

_**~Flashback~**_

_Michael had been very sick that week._

_Voldemort had come to kill them October 31st. They always said that Halloween was the night that the monsters came out._

_Voldemort had found their house in Gordic Hollow. However, it was just Harry, Michael and James's parents that were there. James and Lily had gone to visit Lily's vastly ailing mother. Lily had pleaded with Dumbledore to let her go see her. Dumbledore, have been family ordinated since his poor sister died, granted them permission. So, they sent for James's parents to come and stay with their twins as they rushed to Mrs. Evans deathbed._

_Voldemort had blasted down the door. Harrison had been the one that dueled with Voldemort. Harrison had once been a powerful dueling champion, so his reflexes and casting were quite good. However due to old age and being rusty, Harrison was no match for the slightly younger wizard._

_The truth was that Harrison and Victoria had gone to Hogwarts with Voldemort, or who more commonly known then as Tom Riddle. Harrison had been in his seventh year when Tom Riddle entered Hogwarts. Victoria was in her sixth year. They both knew that Tom had been powerful at the age of eleven and had done nothing but become more powerful._

_Harrison had known since their duel began that he was going to lose. That he was going to end tonight. He knew when he saw Voldemort walking down the street that he was going to die. Harrison had just hoped that his beloved had gotten away with the twins. However, the hope was short lived as Voldemort cast the killing curse, he heard a baby's cry._

_"I failed them," Harrison said as the curse hit him._

_Voldemort laughed as he went up the stairs._

_"Move aside you foolish witch," Voldemort commanded._

_"No," Victoria said. "I will not move. Nothing you do or say will move me from in front of my grandsons."_

_"Move now or die," Voldemort said._

_"Death is coming to all of us," Victoria said. "But I am not going to let you take lives that have yet to live. If you are going to kill someone, then kill me and be done with it."_

_"If you are so eager to be dead then fine," Voldemort said. "Avada Kedavra."_

_Green light poured into the room. Victoria fell to the floor._

_"And now for the rest," Voldemort said. "Victory is mine."_

_Voldemort raised his wand to one of the twins and cast the curse. Instantly, Voldemort felt a horrible sensation throughout his entire body. He felt like had just drunk lava and it was melting his organs. Suddenly, his body exploded. No, trace of him was left. No clothes, no blood, and no anything was left in the ruins of the house._

_**~End of Flashback~**_

"Michael," Sirius said. "Are you alright? You look pale?"

"Yeah," Michael said. "I'm fine."

After reassuring Sirius many times before he was satisfied, they left flowers on the graves and went to Diagon Alley. They went to the Leaky Cauldron to eat lunch and then to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor and ordered sundaes.

After that they went into Flourish & Blotts. This is where they run across Remus.

It turned out that Remus was secretly working at Flourish & Blotts for several years. Blotts having a niece whose a werewolf had persuaded Flourish to hire him. They kept this whole thing an entire secret though.

Sirius and Remus bought Michael a book each. Sirius had gotten him, _Hogwarts, A History_. And Remus had gotten _The Famous Witches and Wizards throughout the Ages_.

Michael waved as his godfather drove away. Today was the best day that Michael could ever remember having. And what made it even better, it was his birthday and he didn't have to put up with Harry.

Yes, Michael was most certainly happy. That was until he had walked into the house and shut the door.

* * *

><p>What was Lily and James plans? Why would Michael's day go from the best to the worst? And who the in world is Dr. Riddles? Find out next time.<p>

Well, that was a good chapter no? The next update depends entirely up to you. If I don't get enough responds to the poll then I cannot put up the next chapter. So go vote.


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter is shorter than the last one. I know it's hard to tell. Well, I left it short for a reason. I had no reason to continue on with this chapter. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>Michael was so happy that he did not notice the two people whom were looming by the stairs. He did become aware of them when one of them struck him hard across the back head. Michael stumbled and fell. Pain shot through his left wrist.<p>

"Well, well, well," James said. "If it isn't the little lair."

"W-w-hat are y-you ta-lking about," Michael stammered.

"I am talking about this," James said throwing the newspaper at Michael.

_**"**__**Michael Potter**_

_**Happy Brother of the Boy Who Lived**_

_**Or**_

_**Ignored Brother of the Boy Who Lived"**_

_**By: Rita Skeeter**_

_We do not hear much from the twin of Harry Potter. In fact we do not see much of him at all. The most people see of him is when the Boy Who Lived has his birthday party. Is Michael Potter really the happy little boy that we see in the pictures with his family? Or is he ignored as many believe him to be?_

_I, Rita Skeeter, talked to Michael Potter at Harry Potter's birthday party. I was able to ask a few questions about his life. He was eager to get his story out for the world to hear._

"_They never do very much for me," Michael said. "They always give Harry everything. I have never had a big birthday party. I wish I could though."_

_Some of you may not be aware of this, but even though the Potter boys are twins, their birthdays are still separate. Harry Potter as we all know was born July 31__st__, and Michael Potter was born on August 1__st__._

"_Michael has always been a quiet and polite," says Sirius Black, a friend of the Potters and godfather to the children. "You will be hard pressed to find a boy like him."_

_The reason given many times that Michael Potter is not seen in public is that he sick very often. Of course, he always seems to be well for Harry's party. However, during an interview with a Healer at St. Mungo's, "Never have I seen nor heard of the Potter's coming since that fateful night. I am sure with a child being sick that often that a parent would want to see if is alright and see if something could be done for all of that."_

_So is Michael Potter not alone being ignored and abused by the family? There is not enough evidence to know that for sure. However, this reporter will keep investigating this to give you the absolute truth._

"What," Michael said staring at the picture of him trying to hide.

James kicked Michael and then grabbed his hair. Dragging the boy by the hair, he walks into the living room. He throws them into the wall before grabbing his wand.

"Abused are you," James said.

"N-n-no sir," Michael said nervously.

Never before had they grabbed their wands. Michael did not know what they would do. They were powerful yes, but Michael could not remember them using any magic around him at all. They would use magic around Harry. However, Michael was sure that if they did use magic, it was not going to make him smile.

"Lair," James said. "You said that we ignored and abused you!"

"I d-didn't s-ay that," Michael said. "I wo-uld n-ever say that."

"And yet," Lily said sitting down, "the _Daily Prophet_ says you did."

Michael was shaking in fear. It seemed that there was no way that he was going to get out of this. They were just too angry to listen to him. Michael shrunk against the wall.

"I didn't say that," Michael said. "I am happy here. I don't know why that printed it like that. I never said that."

"Lair," Lily said. "You are always have hated the fact that Harry is loved more than you. Everyone hates you. No matter what you do, no one will ever care about you. There is no way anyone will care about you."

Michael dropped his head. No, it could not be true. He was not hated by everyone. Sirius had just spent the whole day with him. He had refused to take Harry with them. Sirius won't have done all that if he did not love him right? No, Sirius had said it when he had come to get Michael. Was that the real reason Sirius took Michael and left Harry? To make it seem that it was not true? If that is true then that meant Sirius knew what was going on and didn't care at all about him.

What about Remus? Remus was always kind to him. He always gave him things. He didn't ignore Michael like everyone else did. Did he know what was going on as well? Is that why Remus was kind to him? He felt sorry enough to be kind to Michael but not enough to stop it.

Did everyone really hate him?

'_Yes_,' a voice said in his head, '_everyone hates you;_ _including yourself._

'_No,' _Michael said,_ 'it's not true. It can't be true.'_

'_Oh really,' _the voice said_, 'You know it is true. You are just in the way. No one will ever want to be around you. They all hate you. And you know that without a doubt. Just like you know you hate yourself.'_

Michael trembled, his sight blurry. He could not take it. Deep down he knew that it was true. Michael just didn't want to admit it. He didn't want to hear it. The whole world seemed to be going dark. It felt like he had fallen into a deep hole. One so deep you couldn't see any light in.

"You see sir," he heard James say. "We can't do anything with him. He is always doing this."

"I'm scared for Harry's well being," Lily said. "He has tried so many times to hurt Harry."

"Hmm," a man said, "I see. Usually, we observe the child with the family; just see if something else is the problem. But I fear that doing that may not be in this case. The boy seems to be a danger to not only those around him but to himself as well. I will be taking the taking the boy with me today. Could you pack some of his things?"

"Yes of course," Lily said. "I never wanted to do this, but I just can't…"

"I understand ma'am," the man said. "But you are doing the right thing. It is to help him. And it is better to do this before they go off to school and wait until they hurt more people."

Michael opened his eyes. His vision was blurry. He could barely make out the features of the unknown man. He could tell the man was tall but that was it. Michael groaned.

"Ah," the man said. "I see you are awake. Good, now come. We have to get you to your new home."

* * *

><p>What in the world is going on? Is that what you are asking right now, right? I am not telling right now. I had originally planned on them going to Hogwarts in this chapter but I decided against it. They might go to Hogwarts next chapter. It really depends on how I spin the beginning. Tell me how you like it. There is still time to vote.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Michael could not see very well. His vision was blurry and it was semi-dark. He rubbed his eyes to clear them of sleep. Michael looked around and saw he was in a small room. He was lying on what looked like an operating table.

"Great," Michael said. "Just a place I always wanted to wake up."

He spotted a door.

"Well," Michael said, "I guess I could look outside."

Michael went to get up, only for his knees to give way. Every time he tried to stand, he would just fall down. So he just sat on the floor just a little away from the bed.

"Well," Michael said, "This is good. I have no idea where they have sent me and I can't walk. Just bloody perfect."

There was the sound of footsteps walking down the hall. They passed right by.

~A Few Days Later~

Michael slowly began to regain the use of his limbs. He had no contact with anyone since he got here. Well, actually he had little contact. They did feed him twice a day. More than he usually got at their place. Though he knew that they were watching him. Why or what they were watching for was beyond him.

Michael was lying on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. He knew that were was no place for him at the house one was supposed to call home, but he had nowhere else to go. What was he going to do when he got out of here? If he did get out of here.

He shook his head, "I cannot think like that. I am going to get out of here."

Michael turned on his side and stared at the door. He didn't have much to do here. There were a few books in the room. Which he read so much that he knew it by heart. He had some of his things in here. The Potters had been nice enough to have given him some books.

'Nicest thing they have ever done,' Michael thought.

Michael was once again staring at the ceiling.

'Do it,' a voice said. 'Do it. Use magic.'

Michael sat up slowly.

'Do it,' the voice said, 'Destroy. Use it to destroy. Destroy with magic.'

'No,' Michael screamed silently, 'I don't want to. I don't want to destroy.'

'Yes you do,' the voice said, 'You want to destroy everything in this room. You want to destroy everything in this building. Do it. Use magic.'

"NO," Michael shouted grabbing his hair. "I DO NOT WANT TO. I WON'T DDO IT."

'Do it,' the voice was becoming louder and more persist. 'Do it. DO IT NOW!'

Michael screamed as it grew louder. He wanted it to stop.

'DO IT DO IT DO IT,' it kept on and on, 'DO IT! USE MAGIC! DESTROY! DO IT NOW!'

Michael was finding it hard to concentrate. He could feel himself losing slipping.

'DESTROY THE ROOM! USE MAGIC! DESTROY, DESTROY, DESTROY!'

Michael felt like a dam was breaking. He screamed as his magic flooded into the room. Michael was in so much pain.

For you see, Michael was to become a powerful wizard and the more powerful the outlet of untrained power you let out, the more it hurts. Just as his brother was to become, because that usually happened with twins. If one was powerful then the other will be equally as powerful. It was common for it to run in the family. No one would dare call the Malofy's or Black's weak. The Weasely's, maybe; however, Michael knew that they were powerful; they just didn't flaunt it like so many others did.

Things began flying around the room. Hitting the walls, ceiling, and floor; things were being ripped apart and it was all Michael's doing. Michael continued to scream as more magic poured out of him. The voice was still there. It would not stop.

'MORE, MORE. DESTROY MORE. YES THAT'S IT. DESTROY EVRYTHING!'

Things began to hit Michael as well. He tried to stop it but he couldn't. The flow of power was too great for him to stop. The ceiling was starting to crumble and the floor was violently shaking.

The door opened and three figures appeared, arms out stretched. A bright light shot from their wands and hit Michael. Michael sighed with relief as the pain started to subside. Michael felt his eyes droop. He felt his legs give out from under him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Michael was lying down on something. He couldn't tell what it was. His eyelids felt like they were heavier than lead. His limbs were not responding to his commands.

"That was some powerful bit of magic," someone said, "You are definitely strong enough to be here. I hope you will stay. All the other places are not going to be so kind in letting you by with such a thing."

Michael groaned. He had no idea what had happened or what was going on. He just knew he was in extreme pain.

"Here drink this," the person said.

Michael felt a hand slip under his shoulder and holing him up. When he felt something pressing against lips, he opened his mouth and drank eagerly. When the cup was gone, Michael started coughing.

"There now," the person said. "Calm down. Everything will be alright."

Michael opened his eyes, only to close them immediately. The light seemed to blind him.

"Where am I," Michael croaked.

"You are in the hospital wing of the Kiddo ward of Forest Ways School of Troubled Wizards and Witches."

"What," Michael said. "I am not a troubled wizard."

"No, I didn't suppose you have heard of it. Most people who come here hardly ever leave. However that does not mean that you cannot leave of course."

"What does it mean then," Michael inquired.

"That is for later. For now you need to rest, so you can start training."

"Training," Michael said, "Training for what and who are you?"

"If I told you what you were training for, you won't learn anything. As for who I am, I am Dr. Riddle. I know everything."

"Yeah right," Michael said. "No one can know everything."

"I know you don't really belong in this institution," Riddles said softly. "That you are smarter than your brother. Though you do need help, it is not from this place. Lucky for you, I got you to you before anyone else."

"What are you talking about," Michael said.

"Nothing for you to worry about," Riddles said. "Just sleep for now. Everything will be alright."

Michael laid there watching the strange man leaving. How did this man know that? How could this man who he never met nor heard of know so much about him? No one knew much about him. So how was it possible that this man could know?

Michael's head began to swim. He groaned as he laid his head back now. Black spots were dancing in his vision. How? That was the last thing that went through his mind.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ok first off I want to apologize for not updating. I hope that you have not lost faith in me. I did not accomplish what I had wanted to in this chapter. I had kind of planned on sending him to Hogwarts but I just could not get there with this chapter. I think that is why I was having such a hard time with this chapter. I wanted to move it faster than I should.

Do you want to see a chapter focused on the other Potters? If so, which one? Read and review.


	8. Chapter 7 Redo

Yes, I redone Chapter 7. If you are happy with the first chapter then skip them, if you didn't like it then read this one. No, I will not take either chapter down. I will now go write the next chapter.

* * *

><p>Michael could not see very well. His vision was blurry and it was semi-dark. He rubbed his eyes to clear them of sleep. Michael looked around and saw he was in a small room. He was lying on what looked like an operating table.<p>

"Great," Michael said. "Just a place I always wanted to wake up."

He spotted a door.

"Well," Michael said, "I guess I could look outside."

Michael went to get up, only for his knees to give way. Every time he tried to stand, he would just fall down. So he just sat on the floor just a little away from the bed.

"Well," Michael said, "This is good. I have no idea where they have sent me and I can't walk. Just bloody perfect."

There was the sound of footsteps walking down the hall. They passed right by.

~A Few Days Later~

Michael slowly began to regain the use of his limbs. He had no contact with anyone since he got here. Well, actually he had little contact. They did feed him twice a day. More than he usually got at their place. Though he knew that they were watching him. Why or what they were watching for was beyond him.

Michael was lying on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. He knew that were was no place for him at the house one was supposed to call home, but he had nowhere else to go. What was he going to do when he got out of here? If he did get out of here.

He shook his head, "I cannot think like that. I am going to get out of here."

Michael turned on his side and stared at the door. He didn't have much to do here. There were a few books in the room. Which he read so much that he knew it by heart. He had some of his things in here. The Potters had been nice enough to have given him some books.

This was probably the nicest thing they had ever done for him. Michael had no idea what was going here, but he knew that he was getting tired of staying here. There was nothing for him to do. Michael may not have played games and whatnot, but he was used to doing _something; _whether was cleaning up after Harry or just doing homework. He was used to doing something.

He did not like being inactive. Not one bit of it. But all he did here was read, sleep, eat, and read and sleep some more. It was aggravating to say the least. After finishing _Ender's Game_ by Oscar Key Scott for the hundredth time, Michael threw the book against the wall.

Michael smiled a little while walking over to pick it up. The action had made him feel good. He carefully laid the book down on the table. He felt good about the way he did it.

'Wow,' Michael said to himself snatching his hand away from the book like he had been burned. 'No! That is not good! That is very bad!'

'But why did you enjoy it so much?' The voice asked.

'No, I didn't enjoy it,' Michael asked. 'That is very bad.'

'But you did enjoy it,' the voice said, 'You should embrace the feeling.'

"," Michael screamed. "I WON'T. I WON'T. WON'T, WON'T, WON'T!"

'Yes you will,' the voice said. 'You will because you know that you love it. You want to destroy things. You love to do it.'

"NO I DON'T," Michael screamed.

Michael started shaking his head, putting his hands to his ears. It was as though he was trying to drown out the voice in his head. However, no matter what Michael did, the voice was still there; a constant, persistent demand that never went away.

'You know how to get rid of me,' the voice said, 'Do it.'

"No," Michael said, "Anything but that."

'Do it,' the voice said, 'It will all be over if you do it.'

"Y-you pro-mise," Michael said hesitantly.

'Yes,' the voice, 'It will all stop if you give into the desire of destruction.'

Tears ran down Michael's face. He had never wanted to destroy anything in his life.

'That's not true,' the voice said. 'You wanted to destroy your big brother.'

"NO, NO," Michael shouted, "NO I DIDN'T!"

'Yes you do," the voice said, 'You hate your brother. You hate your entire family. You hate everyone.'

"That's not true," Michael whimpered.

'You know that everyone hates you too,' the voice said. 'They hate you. No, they are repulsed by you. They all wanted you to go away.'

"But Sirius," Michael said. "Lupin…."

'All hate you and you know it,' the voice said.

Michael hung his head. He didn't want to believe it. He really didn't but Michael could not deny the little time they had spent with him in his eleven years of life.

Michael curled into himself as he let his powers exploded. He let his magic destroy everything around him. Well everything except for his books; his books where brought by people that hated him but he couldn't hold it against the books. His books were his only escape from this dreadful world that he was part of.


End file.
